A,B,C can't be easy
by Hellosunshine13
Summary: Little random oneshots, because we all like them. Short and sweet, that's how I like it. Rated T to be safe. Ichiruki all the way. c:
1. A- attention

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Bleach. If I were to own anything it would be this laptop I'm using to type and a little kitten that is orange and cute. :)

A- attention

If there is one thing that Ichigo Kurosaki hated, it would be that devious midget sitting across from him known as Rukia Kuchiki. With her chin length black hair that softly curves towards her neck, and those big doe-liked violet eyes. There is also more to add to that list of features. Her soft porcelain skin, built arms that wield a snow white sword, and the mesmerizing hips that Ichigo liked to dub as "curvaceous hips" but would never say out loud. Her petite body always seemed so fragile that Ichigo feared for his life he would crack the perfection. Rukia only stood at 144cm, but that was okay for Ichigo to tease her with.

What could Ichigo hate about this girl today? Well right next to the lovely midget was Ishida Uryu and Renji Abarai. Out of all the places at the table, Renji and Uryu were on both sides of Rukia. Ichigo of course did not want to seem jealous, but how could the poor substitute shinigami not? Just over the few weeks of Rukia being back, Ichigo could not stop dreaming about Rukia Kuchiki. The violent rabbit-loving midget just hopped through his mind all day and night long. He already lost her twice, both times involving Soul Society in some way. '_Just staring into the violet abyss seem to keep my mind calm.'_ Ichigo could never get over her eyes. He imprints that fond image in his head. But those violet orbs are not focused on his amber eyes, oh no. Rukia's eyes are focused on Renji. _'Why did this red pineapple have to come today? He should of just stayed with Byakuya in Soul Society doing paperwork..'_ Ichigo refocuses and listens to the red pineapple and his obnoxious story.

"...So as I ran towards the hollow he just froze in fear 'cause of my mighty bankai.." Renji stated as he described his adventure before coming here to Karakura Town to visit Ichigo and company. Everyone around the table was engrossed with the story, but Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore. Ichigo slowly lost all of his patience with this tattooed-shinigami. Standing up, Ichigo marched over to the red-haired guy and punched him in the face and quickly grabbed Rukia by the hand. Running as fast as he could, Ichigo made it out of the diner in a matter of seconds with a confused midget behind him.

"Ichigo...? ICHIGO!" Ichigo stops as Rukia is yelling his name over and over for his attention. He finally turns around to see her confused and angered by his sudden actions. Seeing her face triggers his scowl to slowly melt off his face and turns into a blank stare. '_Finally some time I can have this midget all to myself. Crap, she is probably wondering why I'm being different today. Think Kurosaki, think.' _

"So you are probably wondering why I dragged you over... I'm not sure how to explain. Oh what the hell, let me get this straight midget. I'm swallowing my pride for you and telling you this, I. Do. Not. Want. Renji. Here. I don't get why that stupid pineapple is he-..." As Ichigo kept rambling on, Rukia was deep in the depths of her mind thinking. Oh how Rukia had many thoughts about this Strawberry. Starting with his hair, that bold orange hair brightens the day. When his hair is slightly long is the best length Rukia liked to stare at. She always felt disappointed with this fact, but she couldn't stop with the staring. Staring at his bold orange hair, deep honey-brown orbs, and stunning body. Throwing the Kuchiki pride to the back of her mind, she let's her eyes roam around on the teen's body over and over.

" In other words, you were jealous of Renji. The Renji Abarai who I have said many times was my brother and nothing more? Wow, I thought the Ichigo Kurosaki would know by now." Rukia Kuchiki said as she listened to Ichigo's ongoing rambling for five minutes. Her smirk grew as the orange head teen stopped rambling and sighed in defeat. "Damn it Rukia, what I'm trying to say is that, I-I.. I want you to you know, have all your attention on me so I know you haven't forgotten about me? Oh, crap! Forget I said anything." Rambled Ichigo towards the sky.

_'Oh how you are such a fool Strawberry, maybe a couple kicks in the shin will get you back to reality.'_ *WHACK!* "OW! What the hell bitch?!" Screamed Ichigo as he hopped on one leg. As Ichigo cried in pain, Rukia grabbed the collar of his school uniform to get his face down to her short height. Staring into each other, Ichigo forgot the throbbing pain in his shin and stared deeply into those violet orbs he is fascinated by. "Hey Ichigo, just listen for a minute. You know that I'm always by your side. So get that damn head out of your ass and stop sulking like a loser! Besides, you know I like strawberries more than pineapples." Rukia finished talking and as quickly as possible, grabbed both sides of Ichigo's face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Suprised by the action, Ichigo could not move his lips to respond to the kiss or grab those lovely "Curvaceous Hips".

Running away, Rukia laughs until she is not in sight anymore. Ichigo just watches her backside and watch her silhouette move farther away from him. '_I sound like an idiot, but man do I love the midget's attention for caring about me. Crap, crap, crap stupid Ichigo. Stop sounding like a sap!'_ Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes. Setting his scowl back on his face, he slowly walks back to the table to endure more of Renji and his obnoxious story.

* * *

Well chapter one is all done. Short and sweet, that's how I like it. Hey look over there, the review button? Click, type, click. :) Suggest anything for the next chapter, B is the new letter. Cheers c:


	2. B- beach

Author's Note- Thank you everyone who read this story, favorited, and followed. So a special thanks to yagami rin, Player Zero, Lyfelzmymuzik, and Winly Elric. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Bleach. All that I own is this laptop and the cute little orange kitten. :)

* * *

B- Beach

Summer is rolling hot in Karakura Town during this time of year. Residents are either inside or outside, both suffering from the blistering heat. The house being overheated made the day quite uncomfortable for Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Wearing nothing but shorts, Ichigo can still feel the heat radiating off his body. '_Why must this house feel like I'm residing in Hell? I need to cool down fast or everyone will get hurt in two seconds. Where the hell is the midget? She hasn't made any remarks yet..'_ Ichigo begins to slowly tredge up the stairs to look for the raven haired girl. Rounding the corner, Ichigo finally makes it to his room and immediately opend the door without warning. As the door creaks open, a pair of violet eyes widen and meet amber surprised amber orbs. Time seems to stop and the temperature slowly rise in the room. "What the hell are you doing on my bed midget?!" screamed Ichigo. Steam slowly poured out of Ichigo's ears as he glared down towards the small figure on his bed with his laptop. "Huh? Oh I'm doing what you humans call sending an e-mail. I just sent one to Arisawa, Chad, and a few other students about the big trip Keigo Asano is putting together at the beach today!" Rukia beamed as she clicked the send button on the computer screen. Rukia kept playing around on the computer a few more minutes until Ichigo swiped the computer away as fast as a shunpo. "Rukia, stop looking at that damn rabbit on my laptop! It is not cute at all, and don't you dare give me the puppy eyes. You know that it will not work this time.." Oh how Ichigo wish he could stay true to his words..

Waves rolled along the coast. The sea salt could be smelled all over the beach. Over the beach hills a group of teens can be seen as they prepare an area to relax. Even though the group consisted of high school students, shinigamis from Soul Society joined the group for the day of relaxation. Everyone was getting along just fine as if they were a group of friends that known each other for years. "Last one to the water has to battle Captain Kenpachi when we get back to Soul Society!" Madarame yells out loud and starts dashing towards the water. Every shinigami's eyes expanded into sizes of saucers at that statement and began dashing like mad bulls to the water. Ayasegawa leaps beautifully in the water first, followed by a big splash by Madarame. Next comes Orihime and Rangiku who both skip along through the waves. Keigo and Chad follow the girls close. Rukia easily makes it to the water with her Chappy floatation that Ichigo bought earlier. Last but not least, towards the far end of the beach are two bright haired men fighting each other to the ocean. Ichigo and Renji trip and tackle each other to the ground to try and not be last. "You will not win you damn Strawberry!" Yelled Renji as he got said strawberry in a headlock. "Not if I have anything to say Pineapple head!" Ichigo screams as he flips Renji onto his back. Ten minutes later Ichigo crawls to the ocean with a bleeding Renji on his back. The two bright haired shinigami slowly float down the ocean like two dead bodies being dragged by the hands of death.

As the minutes passed, everyone was enjoying the cool, blue water that kept the temperature slightly cooler. Towards the west end, most of the group was splashing around and playing some games. But on the other side, we can see our two favorite shinigami isolated from the group. Rukia Kuchiki was relaxing in the circular tube with Chappy all over it. Below the water though was a figure swimming right below her. Looking at their prey, the orange haired creature started to swim closer and closer to their target. *SPLASH* "ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she resurfaced from the deep ocean. Laughing at his success, Ichigo swims behind Rukia again and wraps his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry midget, it was just perfect to come and attack. Your reaction was priceless." chuckling through his explanation, Ichigo distracts Rukia and starts walking deeper and deeper. "Where are we going Ichigo? You know I can't reach the bottom, idiot.." Rukia commented even though she knew Ichigo was not listening. "I just want to relax, so just cool down and enjoy the water midget." Responding to the midget's comment. Ichigo kept walking deeper into the water until it reached his neck. Rukia stayed still and kept her arms wrapped around his neck. Finally after staying in the deep end, Rukia lets go of Ichigo and starts to swim towards the shore. Ichigo begins to swim after her and attempts to catch up with Rukia.

The sun begins to set at Karakura beach and everyone slowly moves away from the cooling water. Laying on all the towels and blankets, the gang start to watch the stars shine bright onto the night sky. Tatsuki shows Orihime and Rangiku some of the constellations in the sky. "If that one is the Big Dipper, could there be one with other supplies for cooking as constellations?" questioned Orihime. Tatsuki and Rangiku start laughing at the question and fail to answer it. Overall, the majority of the group stay pretty quiet with their own small conversations with each other. "Did you have a fun day midget?" Ichigo asked, but soon noticed that said midget was slowly drifting to sleep. "Huh? Oh yeah it was really fun. Thanks Ichi." Smiling at the answer, Ichigo scoots closer to Rukia and wraps an arm around her body. " I'm glad you liked it, maybe next time when you come back it will be just you and me." Ichigo stated rather confidently. Thankfully for him, the darkness his the blush on hid cheeks. Surprising him and herself, Rukia kisses Ichigo on the cheek and closes her eyes saying, "That would be great, let's do it.".

* * *

Chapter two is now complete. I got this done fast. I know the characters are out of character, but hey it still turned out cuter than I thought.. So review if you want and add a suggestion for letters. c: cheers everyone see you soon on chapter three, letter C.


	3. C- coughs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Bleach. All that I own is this laptop I'm using and a cute little kitten that's orange. :) I would like to thank Angela-the-neko, Lyfelzmymuzi, Phantom Claire, Player Zero, Sobiya16, Winly Elric, hhflyka, and Yagami rin for favoriting/following this story.

* * *

C- Coughs

For once in the Kurosaki household, the house had no noises booming around and waking up the neighbors. Snoring could be heard coming from the young teen's room that resided two people and a fluffy lion in one bed. No one else was in the house as the three were sleeping the morning away. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were out on a school field trip for the whole week. Ichigo was asked to go on this field trip, but declined the offer. After all, said teen was the current shinigami watching over Karakura Town for hollow attacks. It was currently winter time, but spring was soon to arrive. Last night, a thunder storm danced through Karakura. This was what resulted in Rukia jumping every five seconds and having to sleep in Ichigo's bed. Even though she would never admit it, Rukia loved sleeping in bed with Ichigo. Being his girlfriend of six months would make you think that she slept in the same bed with him, but not at all. His closet was her sanctuary. She had the most comfortable futon in that closet and would not give it up. But last night, the thunder brought back old haunting memories from hollow missions that were dangerous. Crawling into bed with Ichigo made the night more comfortable than she expected.

With the sun seeping through the curtains, Rukia snuggles her head deeper into the broad muscular chest she is sleeping right next to. She has a peaceful sleep until the chest began to rumble. *cough, cough, cough* comes from the depths of the chest she is laying on. Rukia slowly opens her eyes to see a miserable Ichigo coughing several times. She starts to move away to give him room right before he explodes into another coughing fit. '_Poor Strawberry, I should go find some medicine for him since Yuzu is not here to take care of him. Time to find my trusty Chappy Medical Box!'_ Rukia runs out of the room and looks for her box in the linen closet. She successfully finds it and returns back to Ichigo's room.

'_Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have followed the stupid midget out in the rain for over an hour.'_ Ichigo groans in bed and tries to roll back to the source of heat he thought he felt. He attempts to remember whether or not his girlfriend crawled into bed with him last night. But Ichigo knows for sure that his rest was peaceful until he began coughing that morning. Hearing the door open, Ichigo moves his head to face the noise and sees little Rukia with her Chappy Medicl Box. "What the hell _cough_ is that midget?" wheezed Ichigo. Rukia walks over to Ichigo and sets the box down next to the bed. "I'm here to take care of you since Yuzu is not here." exclaimed Rukia as she rummaged through the box. She grabs a thermometer and shoves it into Ichigo's mouth quite forceful and watches it with deep attention. Rukia watches the red mercury rise up slowly stopping at 100.1 degrees. "Ichigo you are very hot inside your body, how did your organs not burn up?!" Ichigo begins to laugh, but is abruptly stopped by his constant coughing. "Ru, the human body is normally 98.6 degrees. I won't die from this high of a temperature." Putting his hand on top of her head, he ruffles up her hair and lays back down. The day stays pretty mellow with Ichigo sleeping all day and Rukia watching 'The Adventures of Chappy' all day long. Once night rolled in, Rukia crawls into Ichigo's bed and kisses him goodnight while he calmly sleeps in his bed. Little did she know, something wrong would happen.

The next morning finally rolls up to Karakura Town during this fine morning. Back at the Kurosaki house you see a couple of shinigami curled into a bed together. Yawning loudly, Ichigo is the first to wake up between the two. '_Turns out it was only a 24 hour virus going through my body, I feel a lot better now.'_ Ichigo was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a small cough coming from below him. "Oh crap, hey Ru wake up." Groggily shaking Rukia, Ichigo finally saw dull violet eyes that were bloodshot. "Ichi.._cough, cough, cough._" Rukia began violently coughing for a minute. Ichigo felt guilt wash over his body as he craddled the midget into his arms and began rubbing her back. Getting out of bed, Ichigo runs to get a glass of water and the Chappy Medical Box that has some useful medicine in it surprisingly. Coming back to his room, he sees Rukia rolled in a ball in her Chappy blanket and snoring again. Waking her up once more, Ichigo gives Rukia some medicine and the glass of water. "Take this and go back to sleep midget, you need to get better." Ichigo said quietly, making Rukia use little energy. "I'm fine idiot, I can take care of myself!" retorted Rukia as she swiped the items away from him. Suddenly a scowl began appearing on Ichigos face as he heard her words. "Rukia Kuchiki, you will listen to me whether you like it or not. I'm not afraid of letting Kon out on you. So shut up and take the medicine you crazy midget." Rukia's eyes widen and she followed Ichigo's instructions like a good child._  
_

After the morning incident, Ichigo carried Rukia down the stairs and set her on the couch. He began the miso soup in the kitchen once he set down Rukia. Preparing the meal, Ichigo was lost in his own world that he did not feel the presence of someone in the house. Laying on the couch, Rukia could feel the new spiritual pressure coming towards the house. Without notifying Ichigo, Rukia attempts to seperate from her body but is soon stopped by an increase in pressure. "Don't you dare try moving midget. I can feel your spiritual pressure, did you forget that _you_ taught me?" Cursing under her breath, Rukia decides to walk towards the kitchen. Taking a seat, Rukia watches her boyfriend chop all the ingredients and dump them into the miso soup. '_How does the Strawberry notice my spiritual pressure but not Nii-sama's? I hope he is ready for what to come..'_ closing her eyes and covering her ears, Rukia prepares for the explosion to happen.

*BAM!* The door flies off and hits the wall. Startling the residents, Ichigo drops the knife and screams like a little girl. Centimeters away laid the knife, point down right by his foot. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ichigo stomps towards the front to see what the ruckus is. '_This better not be old goat-chins acts again. Or maybe Urahara? Either way, someone is about to get killed.'_ Stopping at the incident, Ichigo's eyes widen three times the size when he sees fragments of a blade floating like sakura petals. At the door stood Captain of the Sixth Squad and adopted older brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. "How dare you, a ryoka, let Rukia get into this condition. Ichigo Kurosaki, you must be punished because you have tarnished Rukia's well-being as a noble. Prepare to take the consequence or die. Scatter, Senbonzakura." Squealing like a little girl, Ichigo takes off leaving the Kuchiki siblings at the Kurosaki household with cooked miso soup. "Nii-sama, would you like some of this miso soup? I heard it heals the soul and makes you feel new again."

* * *

Chapter three complete. :) Wow, these chapters keep getting longer and longer. But hey, you guys keep reading so I will keep typing. I know the characters do not have the same personality that we all know. Thank you all for reading. Next chapter of course will be the letter D. Review and suggest. I take all criticism. Have a great day c: Cheers.


	4. D- dates

Hello there fanfiction. Thank you for reading chapter three c: Here is chapter four, I wanted to thank fanfictionfan72 for the ideas. I also wanted to send my appreciation to Angela-the-neko, Lyfelzmymuzik, Phantom Claire, Player Zero, Sobiya 16, Winly Elric, fanfictionfan72, hhflyka, and yagami rin for the favorites/follows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All that I own is a laptop, a cute orange kitten and a boyfriend who takes me to concerts. c:

* * *

D- Dates

Once a year certain dates come super important to every male in relationships. They must please their girlfriend on every holiday, birthday, anniversary, and pretty much any kind of celebration they could think of. The day can either go amazing or bad in a matter of seconds. So in Karakura Town today is a special day. White Day has finally arrived here. Afte Valentine's Day the girls all wait to see if they would get presents back from the one guy that they admired. Ranging from flowers to expensive gifts, and let's not forget the expensive dinner date at the end. Wallets cry from the constant money spending as it loses bills in a matter of minutes. Ichigo Kurosaki always felt sympathy towards the guys since he never dealt with this pain. He watched Ishida scramble every single occasion finding something perfect for Inoue. After a year of dating, Ichigo always questioned how the condescending, sewing enthusiast could never find a gift for his lovely girlfriend. Ichigo also felt bad for Renji!Now that is a mystery how the red pineapple could get a girlfriend. Tatsuki and Renji have been going after each other for almost two years before they finally announced a relationship between each other. Everyone had each other except a certain orange teen and a black-haired midget.

'_Ugh, why do people even bother celebrating this holiday? There's no point.'_ Ichigo casually walks down the busy shopping districts in Karakura with Ishida and Renji. The three males walk around looking for gifts to give on White Day. Ichigo was dragged from his room this morning while Rukia Kuchiki slept on the bed. This brought on a day of interrogation for the tall teen from the other two.  
"So Strawberry I didn't know you had a thing with Kuchiki? Last time I asked, you said you two were just friends.." Renji chuckles as Ishida begins questioning Ichigo about the incident they saw this morning. "There is nothing between us! We are just friends, nothing more. My dumbass of a father threw out all the futons before Rukia got there. I felt bad and let her take my bed." Ichigo began turning red as he went on with his answer. "Yeah, yeah. We heard that answer before idiot. Only talk to me when you two become an item." Ichigo and Ishida shrug and walk away from Renji ignoring his protests. Seperating from each other, all the guys go on seperate routes towards stores that will hopefully have the right gifts.

Ichigo stares at the entrance of the door. He is already cringing in horror looking how childish this store is. He can already see many kids running around laughing. Exhaling the breath he held for a long time, Ichigo finally opened the door to the most torturous store in the world: Chappy World. Walking down each aisle, Ichigo can see all the Chappy merchandise he had already bought for this midget. Finally he spots something he knows for sure that she will love. '_Maybe with this present I could also show her how I finally feel. I just hope it all goes good, or else I'm kicking that midget to the ground. I love her way too much for this. Okay, stop Kurosaki. Stop being such a pansy.'_ Getting the gift, Ichigo ran out of the store hoping he still had some humanity left.

Back at the Kurosaki House, Rukia Kuchiki slowly opens one eye. Seeing the sun, she closes her eyes back up and rolls over. Confused by where she is at, she stretches her arms out and feels around the bed. Noticing an indent next to her body, she realizes that she slept over at Ichigos' house. Slightly disappointed of him not being there to greet her, Rukia rolls out of bed and goes down stairs to watch some tv. Having the Kurosaki house all to herself was a relief for Rukia. As much as she loves Ichigo's family, she enjoys seeing it empty and quiet. She still felt slightly annoyed with last night when Isshin decided to leap towards Ichigo with his foot stuck out going towards her and Ichigo. Unfortunately, Ichigo was not prepared and began flying towards the wall. The two males of the house began fighting and rolling around on the ground. The girls ignored them as they prepared dinner for the night. Sighing at the memory, Rukia looks for her new cellphone that Ichigo bought her last month. Texting Ichigo asking where he is, Rukia sets the phone down and gets ready for the day. Rukia hears an alert noise from the phone and sees a message from Ichigo. Looking back at the clock, Rukia begins the shower and gets prepared for something nice.

(Three hours later)

Ichigo is dragging Rukia along the busy streets. Every few seconds he looks down seeing their hands together, blushing at the scene. He thinks about what Renji and Ishida talked about either and began scowling. He knew that everyone pushed for a relationship, but he wanted to do things at his own speed. Ichigo knew one day he would finally have the guts to confess, and today was the day. He waited seventeen long months thinking and he finally decided that Rukia was the one he wanted to start a relationship with. For crying out loud, Ichigo never had a relationship before! So he decided that the midget would be the first and only. They already spent everyday together and slept over at each other's house every weekend. Why not seal the deal? Ichigo could already feel this one decision being a successful one. Now if only could Ichigo bring the right words up to his mouth and speak it.

Arriving at the restaurant, Ichigo finds a perfect table in the end of the diner and pushed the midget into the booth. Calling out orders smooth and nicely, Ichigo got the night going right for him and the midget. But with everyday, Ichigo did suffer some pain in his shins. "What was that for Strawberry? You know I could order my own food!" Rukia hissed so she wouldn't be heard by other people. "Don't worry about it, I just wanted little talking with the waiter. Can we keep this night going calm with little arguing, please? I just want this night to be great for you.. Is that too much to ask?" Ichigo began looking around to avoid the violet eyes that pierced him. Grabbing his hand, Rukia has a small smile and replies, "It's okay Ichigo I like this. I appreciate that you are trying. Now that I remember correctly, do I get a present on this lovely day?" Laughing, Ichigo shakes his head back and forth watching the midget scowl in front of him and grip his hand harder than necessary. "OW! What the hell midget?! I guess you don't need the suprise I was going to give you!" Ichigo grumbled lowly and pulled his hand back. After that incident, the two stayed silent til the food arrived.

After the food was eaten, Ichigo paid for the meal and took Rukia's hand to lead her to the central park. This park held many memories for the pair. This is the place they first met each other. This was the spot that ignited their close friendship, and soon to ignite a new future together. The snow covered the whole park in a light white colored blanket. The snow illuminated Rukia's black hair and violet eyes. Ichigo grew hot as he realized that the time was about to come. Feeling around in his pocket, Ichigo safely held the box in his left hand. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo stopped Rukia and turned her around. "Okay midget, I can't do this anymore. Let me get it all out before you interrupt me. We have been friends since day one four years ago. I know back then we didn't know much and just talked as if we knew each other forever. I knew we had this certain bond that no one else could of had. When you left, I felt different. I didn't know if I could keep up with the world without you. I guess what I'm saying is that I need you, and I think I might be falling for you. Now don't you think I will ever say this in public. So let's hear the comments about this one.." look king straight into the boy's eyes, Rukia begins to smile and pull his head down to her level. "Wow Strawberry head, I didn't know your mouth could ramble on that much. I wouldn't make fun of you. You are brave Ichigo for saying that. I asked the girls at school and they said their boyfriends never confessed before. I accept your feelings, because I believe I reciprocate them." Blushing like a red tomato, Rukia slowly backs away but fails miserably. Ichigo pulls her back tightly to his body and let's his head rest on her tiny shoulder. Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo slowly whispers into her ear. "Good thing you agreed midget, but it wouldn't matter because all of your opinions would of been rejected."

* * *

Chapter 4 finished! I got to admit this chapter was quite challenging when I couldn't think of what to write about. But overall, I am actually happy with this chapter. Yeah no kissing, I like kissing mucho between Ichigo and Rukia, but I liked how cute I made them. Used a couple of Bleach quotes, hope you could find them! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Cheers c:

P.S.- please check out my new story: The People Under the Stairs. It's also an Ichiruki but not a one-shot. Thank you again c:


	5. E- elephants

Hello there everyone :) I'm happy to say that this story is getting better than I thought. I would never abandon this story, I will for sure finish this story. This is my first baby with The People Under the Stairs. Please read and review every chapter. I will super appreciate it and suggestions for letters. I'm all ears. I would like to thank Angela-the-neko, irishmate, Lyfelzmymuzik, Phantom Claire, Player Zero, Sobiya 16, Winly Elric, fanfictionfan72, hhflyka, and yagami rin. You are all amazing. c:

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All that I own is this laptop, a cute orange kitten, and a boyfriend who takes me to concerts. c:

* * *

E- Elephants

Summer is the best time to go out and travel. Many go to the beach or go shopping. Maybe some go hang out with friends at the amusement park, concert arenas, or even the zoo. Being in Soul Society has limited souls to experience many things that are available in the Living World. So after being seperated for seventeen months from each other, Rukia demanded that during the summer she would be taken to all the attractions around Karakura and other cities close by. During the first week Rukia was taken to the aquarium and the arts museum. The arts museum was quite interesting for it being such a small attraction. Rukia got to see brilliant paintings of cherry blossoms in many states. Ichigo shivered and stared hatefully at the cherry blossoms. Ichigo thought at random times the cherry blossoms would come out and attack him. Who could blame the poor soul for being cautious around the deadly flower? After all, he was dating the Kuchiki-taicho's adopted sister. What came worse was when Ichigo took Rukia to the aquarium. Ichigo has taken his sisters to the aquarium many times and had no problems, but with this midget.. Words cannot describe it, except the word hell. Yeah, Ichigo believed the experience was like hell. How could he lose the midget so many times in two hours? Ichigo thought his hair would turn grey everytime he lost sight of the midget. By the time he found his girlfriend after two hours, he scolded and carried her home on his back. Let's just say that the night ended with bruised shins and no kisses at the end of the night.

Walking towards the entrance, Ichigo prayed to all of the death gods and anyone up in heaven that he would have a successful day with his girlfriend at the zoo. Dragging her to the ticket booth, Ichigo got one adult and kid ticket. He smirked as he got away with pretending that Rukia was a child. His wallet was happy when she didn't cost that much. '_Ha! Rukia can pass as a little kid. I hope that knocks her down.'_ Walking through the gates, Ichigo feels a strong force pulling him towards the first group of animals: Lions. "Oh Ichigo! Look at these creatures laying around. I remember seeing them in Science books at school. These are Li-ons. Why are they just laying around? The book said they were quite active animals." Rolling his eyes in a upwards, Ichigo bends down and explains into her ear. "Midget, these lions are always laying around. Here at the zoo, they just rest all day long until they are fed. I heard they like to eat little girls with big violet eyes." Feeling anger boil through her body, Rukia elbows Ichigo and tackles him to the ground. "Stupid idiot! Don't make fun of my height. You should know better than do that. I should feed you to the lions instead!" Stomping on his stomach to stop him from moving for a few minutes, Rukia runs off to a random place in the zoo. Ichigo groans and gets up so he could prepare for more torture from the midget.

On the other side of the zoo from Ichigo, Rukia walks around watching other animals interact. She has seen just about every animal ranging from lions, hippos, flamingos, bears, penguins, reptiles, zebras, and pandas. Making it around the giraffes, Rukia spots on animal she has never thought of seeing. Right in front of her eyes, she sees a gray elephant that is eating peanuts from a child's hand. Feeling excited seeing this scene, Rukia runs over towards the elephant. Raising her hand towards the elephant, she begins to pet it's head. Seeing this animal makes Rukia feel like she discovered something new that no one else has. '_I wonder what this animal could do? It's so much bigger than I expected!' _Thinking of a great solution to get to know the animal more, Rukia seeks out for an elephant expert. "Excuse me, sir? Can you please inform me of this large animal over there? The gray ele- eleph. El-e-phant." Smiling up, she sees the older guy prepare for a story. "Why sure thing sweetie. The gray elephant over there is a wise animal. The elephant is a mammal from the order Proboscidea. Elephants can weigh up to 7,000 pounds. Starting today we are letting customers ride the elephants. Would you like to try?" Rukia's eyes fill with joy and she happily accepts the offer. Walking over to the gate, Rukia begins to climb the ladder to get onto the elephant. "Rukia, what are you doing on an elephant?!" Ichigo starts to run faster towards the girl climbing onto the elephant. "Don't you dare climb onto the elephant without me Rukia!"

Moving side to side relaxed Rukia as she happily sat on the elephant, but Ichigo was having the opposite emotion. He felt tensed being high up and moving in a constant motion. Feeling slightly sick, Ichigo decided to look down at the midget. '_Who ever thought that I, Ichigo Kurosaki, could get motion sickness on this dumb elephant ride?' _Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, Ichigo attempted to calm down his aching stomach. "Ichigo what's wrong? I thought you would like this wonderful ride!" Rukia slowly rubbed his arms to comfort his body. She could feel the tense muscles along his arms and the scowl on his face. "I'm fine Rukia, just promise me we will never ride elephants again." The elephant came to a halt by the ladder and Ichigo dashed off. Finding Ichigo by a trashcan, Rukia smiles and rubs his back. "Baka, you should of told me you get motion sickness. I promise to not take you on an elephant ride." relief flooded Ichigo's whole body as he slumped in front of the trashcan. Soon the teens look up to hear a bunch of kids, that included his sisters. "Ichi-nii! Come ride the elephants with us! You too, Rukia-nee." Laughing at Ichigo's terrified face, Rukia laughs and run towards the twins. "Let's ride the elephants!"

* * *

Here is chapter five. I have a habit writing these and finishing them in the middle of the night.. Lol I hope you enjoyed this story. Read and review c: next letter is F! Suggestions for next chapter is highly recommended, thanks. Cheers c:


	6. A,B,C Author's Note?

Hello fans! Sorry this is not a chapter, and no I'm not leaving this story. Shame on you guys for thinking that! I just wanted to tell you people I will be delayed in loading the next chapter. If you ever had raccoon problems, you know what I'm dealing with. Turns out the raccoon family living under my apartment messed with lots of the wiring, so the whole apartment will be shut down. So no electricity for awhile! I will be writing still since my computer can still type stuff without wi-fi :)

I hope you guys all understand and accept my apology. I should be able to post a new chapter in the next few days! Thank you for all the support. I will never leave. Have a great weekend with electricity... Cheers c:


	7. F- feline

Hi everyone! Sorry for the raccoon problem. But never fear, I shall not be defeated. I absolutely am happy that my friend has free wi-fi at work. So I just sit in this coffee shop all day long writing and writing for you guys. I would like to thank every single one of you for being so supportive c: I don't know how often you guys read my note before and after the story, but if you do thank you a lot! Keep sending me reviews and you will make me one happy girl c:

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All that I own is this laptop, a cute orange kitten, and a wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

F- feline

Once a year the monsters crawl out to play. Children dress up as ghouls and monsters, scaring each other with costumes. Walking up and down streets, the kids stop at each house to collect candy. As the kids grow older, they still dress up and either stay with the old tradition or go out to parties. Every year when Halloween passes, Ichigo and his group of friends dress up and go out to get free candy. Orihime and Keigo are always the most cheerful amongst the group. This year will be different for the group of friends, this year Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai will join in their festivities. After the Winter War, soul reapers were given the freedom to relax wherever they pleased. Rukia was the first to move back to the human world and relax with Ichigo. Waiting seventeen months did a lot between the two. Loose ends were mended and bonds strengthened.

Today was a shopping day for the girls of the group. Using today to look for costumes, the girls had plenty of time to look around and talk about everything. Looking through aisles of costumes, each girl had about eight to try on and see which one they would like to wear the next day. Rukia had the hardest time though, never celebrating Halloween put her at a disadvantage. She didn't have a clue what type of animal or person she would want to be. Overall, she thought it was a weird idea to dress up as some other human. Why was she even celebrating this holiday anyways? Oh yeah, now she remembered why. Ichigo wanted her to so she can "experience what humans do." Rolling her eyes at the stupid explanation, Rukia grabs a few random costumes to take with her to the dressing room. Opening the door, she begins to look over each costume. Out of all the ones she grabbed, she only tries two on that she actually liked. Smiling at the costume, Rukia decides on the one that fits her best. '_ I hope the Strawberry likes this costume.'_

At the Kurosaki house, several bodies stood around dressed up ready to go out. Each of the boys were either monsters or animals. Chad was a werewolf with ripped shorts and Ishida was a magician. Ichigo and Keigo had quite a few laughs at the Quincy's costume. Ishida fumed at the laughing coming from the two boys. His costume was authentic and made all by himself! Creating a small arrow, the Quincy shot at both guys and easily shut them up. Keigo decided to stand out this Halloween and dress up as a banana with Mizuiro as a chimpanzee. Renji was also a victim of a fruit costume, specifically a pineapple. Ichigo decided to be a fierce tiger. His orange hair matched perfectly with the tiger costume he got at the Halloween store. Waiting for the girls, the boys sat around the tv watching some old horror movies. "When will the girls be done? I want to go get some candy!" Keigo started to whine and roll around the ground until footsteps could be heard. One by one, the girls came down with their costumes on. Starting off with Orihime, she was dressed as a fairy godmother. This complimented with Ishida's costume perfectly. Next to come down was Tatsuki, the karate master. Finally, Rukia came down with a smile that had all the guys looking with big eyes.

Dressed in all black, Rukia had a small body suit on that had a tail connected to the back. On the end of the tail was a red ribbon that was in a shape of a bow. The ribbon also matched the one on her neck that held a yellow bell on it. Pointy black ears sat on her head and blended in easily with her black hair. Standing in front of Ichigo, Rukia tilts her head and looks up at Ichigo with her big violet eyes. "Meow Ichigo, how do you like my cat costume?" Swallowing the big lump in his throat, Ichigo turns red and sputters out a response. "W-wow Rukia, I did-didn't know you were going to be a cat." Grabbing his tail and walking towards the door, Rukia and the group head out to go trick-or-treating. Walking out into the cool night, Ichigo grabs his tail from Rukia and takes her hand instead. Staring at him curiously, Rukia questions Ichigo why he is holding her hand. "Midget, I don't want to get you lost. You will blend in with all the street cats. Soon you will be left out all alone in the dark." Pulling her hand away and failing, Rukia steps on Ichigo's foot. "Don't worry fool, I won't get lost. I can take care of myself thank you." Not noticing where she was walking, Rukia walks straight into a pole. Falling to the ground, Rukia lays flat on the ground. Groaning, Rukia rubs her forehead and curses from the pain. Laughing at the incident, Ichigo picks up the little feline and carries her. "Poor cat, I thought you were supposed to always land on your feet?" Ignoring his questions, Rukia crosses her arms and pout. Seeing how cute the girl in his arms looked, Ichigo leans down and begins to whisper some words into her ears. Turning down a random street, the two cats go back home to enjoy a warm bed and some movies.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay! Darn raccoons for damaging the wires.. Well thankfully my friend has wi-fi and a loving heart to let me stay at her coffee shop and house to upload stories! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Next story is the letter G. Suggestions would be great. Cheers c:


	8. G- goodbyes

Hello everyone. (: I would love to thank Angela-the-neko, irishmate, Lyfelyzmuzik, Phantom Claire, Player Zero, Sobiya 16, The Hedgehog22, Winly Elric, fanfictionfan72, hhflyka, teshichan, and yagami rin for all the support. You guys are amazing c: Time to start Chapter Seven!

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. All that I could own is is cheap stuff that could never make me famous.. I also don't own any music/lyrics because I'm not musically gifted.

Warning: No character deaths. I'm not evil ever.

* * *

G- goodbyes

Walking through the train station, a bittersweet feeling is swelling in Ichigo's heart. Karakura Town is his hometown that he grew up for his whole life. This town is where he learned just about everything from making friends, working jobs, and falling in love. Graduating from Karakura High last week, Ichigo is finally leaving to go to Kyoto University. At Kyoto University, medical programs is ranked number one in the country. This calls Ichigo's attention into becoming a doctor. Joining Ichigo in his studies is Ishida Uryuu, even if they are butting heads they decided to room together. Most of their friends decided to join them in Kyoto. Orihime and Tatsuki are going to the community college right by Kyoto University. Chad is taking a music program and majoring in music. Keigo and Mizuiro decided to take a year off before starting Kyoto Community. But there was one person missing from this group, that person was Rukia Kuchiki.

Staying in Karakura Town, Rukia decided to stay and go to the local college for photography. Rukia wanted to stay and take care of his sisters while he was in college. Isshin let her stay at the Kurosaki house, happily accepting his "third daughter" stay with them until Ichigo returned from college. Deep in his mind Ichigo thought this would be a bad plan, he wanted to stay with his best friend. He wanted to stay with her, but she told him not to stay. He disagreed and he let that out at her last night.

(June 12, 8:46 P.M.)

_I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time.  
__They said it gets easier, but they lied._

Pacing back and forth from his closet to his bed, Ichigo packs his bag for the move tomorrow. Sitting on his bed while reading her manga, Rukia attempts to busy herself from watching Ichigo pack. She knew this would be happening for a long time, but she never thought she would see the day when Ichigo left home for college. "You know Rukia, you can't ignore me forever." Looking up to Ichigo, Rukia says nothing and keeps reading her manga. Slamming his suitcase closed, Ichigo decides that the silent is enough. "Will you just answer me for once?! I just need to know if you will be okay? I don't want to leave you if you can't handle this." Shaking with anger, Ichigo didn't notice Rukia stand up. Walking over and pushing Ichigo down to sit on a chair, Rukia looks at him with cold eyes and talks low. "Ichigo, I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I'll be just fine. Go ahead and chase your dream of being a doctor. I know you will come back for me. Please, just.. just finish. You need to wake up early."

_She looks at me and says "Really baby? I'll be just fine."  
but then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry._

Walking out of the room, Ichigo catches a glimpse of tears slowly falling down her face. The door closes right when Ichigo is about to catch her arm. Cursing and sliding down the door, Ichigo holds his head with his hands. Guilt runs through his body as he pictures Rukia crying. He never thought in a million years he would see Rukia cry over anything, especially him. Feeling the need to fix everything between them, Ichigo runs outside to look for Rukia. Running down the streets, Ichigo finds himself getting angrier and angrier at himself. Sweat rolls down his face as he breaks down in a sprint to the park. Hearing his heart beat grow in his chest, Ichigo pushes himself faster to find the girl he needs. Finding a body on the swings, Ichigo feels a little better about himself in finding Rukia. Slowing down to catch his breath, Ichigo takes a few moments before walking behind her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Ichigo calms himself down with the contact.

_If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away.  
Please be strong, be strong for me.  
For my heart, for their sake. Please be strong, be strong for me._

Feeling shock at the sudden warmth around her. Rukia feels her throat become dry, making her unable to talk right away. Tightening his grip, Ichigo takes a few deep breaths and begins to talk. "I found you midget, you had me so scared. Why did you leave? I thought we could talk this out. So just hear me out right now. I'm sorry for leaving you here, but you wanted me to go to fulfill my dream. How difficult do you think this is for me? All that I want to know is that you will always be here for me. If you are strong for me, I know I will be able to handle the distance away from you. Just know you can always call me. That's the reason why I got you a new phone after you broke your other one." Grabbing his arms for support, Rukia could feel even more tears fall down her face. Picking the girl up off the swing, Ichigo carries her back home.

Opening the door to his bedroom, Ichigo can feel how drained his body is. Climbing into the bed, Ichigo moves close to Rukia. Putting his arms around her waist, Ichigo keeps her secured. '_ Everything will be okay Rukia, please don't go ever.'_ Closing his eyes, Ichigo let's slumber take over his body.

(Karakura Train Station, 8:57 A.M.)

Looking at the clock, Ichigo stands up and walks up to the entrance of the train. Already saying goodbye to everyone, Ichigo thought it would be time to go. It already took forever just to get out of the death grip from his family, but he wished there was one more person there. He did not see Rukia with them, and that put him into a sour mood. Putting his scowl on his face, Ichigo is one step into the train when he feels something.

Pressure is felt on his back when he realizes it as a body. Turning around to yell at the person, Ichigo is surprised to see violet orbs. Sewing that the stranger was Rukia, Ichigo stepped off the train and held her close."Ichigo you can relax your grip a little or else I'm going to suffocate." Ignoring her protest, Ichigo tightens his hold. Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, Rukia flicks him in th face. "Idiot listen to me. Let me go and get on the train. College is calling you. Don't worry I'll be fine. Just call meveryday so I know you are safe. I'll be waiting for you Strawberry."

Feeling the weight fall off his shoulders from her words, Ichigo settles a soft kiss on her forehead. Smiling at the midget one last time, Ichigo finally let's her go. "Rukia, stay safe. Don't destroy anything when I'm gone. I'll call you later when I get to Kyoto. I'll miss you, midget. I really will. Bye Rukia." Walking onto the train, Ichigo waves at Rukia. Stuffing his hand in his pocket, he feels paper in it. Opening the paper, Ichigo sees a poorly drawn picture of a Chappy version of him and Rukia talking on the phone. Laughing at the picture, Ichigo takes his phone out to text Rukia about the picture. '_Stupid Chappy picture. I sadly like this one, but I better not see it all over my room when I get back. Shit, I let the old man let Rukia have my room. Please let me die at college.'_

* * *

Here you go. Chapter Seven c: I hope you guys liked it. The lyrics are from Memphis May Fire, I love them mucho. Hahaha read and reviews. Cheers c:


	9. H- height

Hi everyone! Sorry that it has taken a long time for me to get a chapter out. If you have seen the latest chapter of The People Under the Stairs, you would know my hard times with being on a boat for several days. But I'm back to write this chapter. I hope you guys liked the last one. c: I want to thank you all for favoriting/reviewing/following this story. It means a lot to me c:

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. I wish I was related to Tite Kubo so I could say I am family with a legend.. But nope, never will happen.

* * *

H-height

At Karakura High, many guys are usually taller than girls. The height difference is not too great between most students, but some are slightly taller than average. Take Chad and Ichigo, thos two are the taller students of the school. Many have to look up to them while talking, but not too far to strain anyone's neck. They could easily reach for anything pretty high, it's not a problem at all. There was no problem for them to do anything at their height, except crawl into small spaces. That doesn't happen often though, and if it does there were always the smaller students anyway. There was a reason why Ichigo loved being this height, he felt tall and intimidating to one person. The one person he felt powerful againts is Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki was quite a short girl. She was not average height or the same size as the girls in the school. she was shorter and smaller than everyone in the school. Out on the streets, one could mistake her for a middle school kid. Rukia never minded her height difference, but it did get a little annoying when a certain orange haired teen teased her to death about it. It was a daily hassle for Rukia to reach things from his hand. It was amusing to see the two mess with each other, but it was more entertainment to most when Rukia got abusive and let it out on Ichigo. Most days Ichigo would end with a kick to the shins, slap to the head, or elbows to the stomach. Overall, Ichigo would end up injured while Rukia would leave unscathe.

Even though there is a lot of teasing between each other's height, they still help each other through everything. Rukia believes that Ichigo's giant height was to be her use of a ladder. Rukia likes that she could get onto Ichigo's shoulder and grab everything. It helped that she was super light weight, she didn't feel as bad being on Ichigo's shoulder. While on his back, Rukia always knew this was a way Ichigo wanted to be. A protective, helpful guy that would always be there for her for everything. Rukia knew she could always rely on Ichigo, but this rarely happened. She hears more insults about her height than the actual help she receives.

Today was no different from the torture she receives. Rukia was making desserts today for a party she is attending. It was either her or Orihime to bake, everyone unaminously voted Rukia to be in charge. Everyone loves Orihime of course, just no one could handle her cooking as well as herself. Orihime was sad at first, until she became in charge of the decorations. Grabbing the pans, Rukia began the baking. Taking out the eggs, butter, and sugar, Rukia had almost all the ingredients except for the flour. Looking through each cupboard, Rukia could not find the flour anywhere. Feeling anger at the missing flour, Rukia takes a chance and looks up. Groaning at the now found flour, Rukia looks up in defeat. Seeing the flour so high, Rukia knows for sure that she will not be able to reach it. Calling for the one person she needs, Rukia could feel ego fill up the room as Ichigo walked in.

Walking up to Rukia, Ichigo smiles down and greets her. "What's up Ru? What do you need?" mumbling to Ichigo, Rukia crosses her arms and looks away. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you down there." Growling at the tall teen, Rukia elbows Ichigo in the stomach and grabs his ear. "Let me say it again you tall freak. I need help getting the flour. So be a good ladder and help me." Standing back up, Ichigo scowls down at the midget. "Listen here midget, you can't order me around. Why don't you get a real ladder instead? It would be easier than using me." Walking over to grab the flour, Ichigo turns around after to see a defeated and slightly scared facial expression on Rukia. Grabbing Rukia and lifting her up to the counter, Ichigo looks into Rukia's eyes and moves her bang to the side. "What's wrong midget? I didn't know you were afraid of heights. You should of told me." Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's shoulder, Rukia became quiet and ignored Ichigo as she looked down in shame. "Whatever, I don't need you to make fun of me. Can't you be a loyal boyfriend and help me?" Laughing softly, Ichigo settles his head in the crook of her neck. Feeling his breath, Rukia became very heated in the cheeks. "Ichigo, stop it fool. I need to finish the desserts." Ignoring her protests, Ichigo gave soft kisses to Rukia's skin all the way up to her face. Closing in on her lips, Ichigo relaxed against Rukia.

What seemed like hours to Ichigo was really only minutes in reality. Ichigo finally backs away from Rukia. He smirks at the sight of his slightly frazzled girlfriend. He thinks she looks really cute with bright red cheeks and the look of lust in her eyes. Dipping his finger into the frosting, Ichigo wipes it onto Rukia and begins to run away. "Good luck trying to get frosting on me midget!" Jumping off the counter and grabbing the frosting, Rukia chases Ichigo down. Two steps away from Ichigo, Rukia jumps and knocks down Ichigo to the floor. Sitting on top of him, Rukia dumps the frosting all over him. "Well, well, well. Looks like your height didn't give you the advantage point today. Looks like I'm the bigger person here Strawberry." Walking away, Rukia leaves a frosted Ichigo on the ground as she finished the desserts for the party.

* * *

Sorry everyone that this one took forever! But I did like how this chapter made me quite hungry. haha review and suggestions will be lovely c: I appreciate everything from all of you. Cheers c:


	10. I- into you

Hi people! Sorry everyone that it took so long, it's hard to juggle school, work, and a boyfriend out of surgery. :( but don't worry! I will never give up on this story. I like to thank all of you for not giving up on this story either. Please enjoy this c:

Disclaimer- I will never ever own Bleach or any music. I am not talented like those people.. Oh how I wish I was. But I could own a loving boyfriend c:

* * *

I- Into You

"Come back you stupid Midget! I'm not done with you!" chasing down Rukia, Ichigo attempts to catch up with the small girl who was running down the hill. Taking a few more strides, Ichigo was able to catch up with Rukia in no time. Tackling her down to the ground, Ichigo held Rukia to the ground. Grabbing both her wrists into one hand, Ichigo kept her arms abover her head. His knees kept Rukia's legs together also. Rukia was trapped as Ichigo held her down on the ground. "Let me go fool! I don't want to deal with this right now. Just stop!" Struggling a few more minutes, Rukia slowly got tired of moving and just closed her eyes. Ichigo believed that Rukia was down having her small meltdown, so he began to talk to her. "Just listen to me midget."

_It's not a walk in the park  
__to love each other.  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it._

Looking down at this girl, Ichigo could feel the love course through his body as other emotions swell up. Stroking her face with his left hand, Ichigo tries to calm Rukia down as he begins to explain what is going on in his mind. "I know you are upset Ru, but please let me do this. I know going into the military seems a little out there, but I need to serve. I can't run away from it forever. I will come back to you, I promise." Interlocking his fingers with hers, Ichigo smiles at her as she finally looks at him with her violet eyes. _'I'm going to miss you a lot, Rukia.'_ Picking Rukia up by the waist, Ichigo holds her in a tight embrace. "Let's go home. I want to spend the rest of the night with you before I leave." Walking back to his house, Rukia and Ichigo stayed calm and did not fight at all the rest of the night.

Standing at the airport was one of the hardest moment anyone had to go through that day. Many cried as they watched their loved ones board the plane. Yuzu and Karin were part of the many who had a hard time watching their brother leave. Isshin of course was crying along with them and the small picture of their late mother with them. Rukia stayed silent the whole time, not letting a tear escape. She couldn't cry, not in front of Ichigo or his family. She had to stay strong and not show her weakness. Tightening her hold on the twin's hands, Rukia looks out one last time before leaving. Looking at her small necklace, Rukia smiles down knowing what was happening was right. _'You better come back Ichigo, we will all be waiting. I'll be ready for when you come back.'_

Walking through the aisle of seats, Ichigo finds a seat in the back of the plane. Settling into his seat, Ichigo pulls his belongings out of his pocket. Looking through, he finds a picture. The picture brings back warm emotions that flood through Ichigo's body. He treasures this picture, even though he doesn't know how this picture got to him. In the picture was of him and Rukia sleeping at the campgrounds last summer with all their friends. It was on top of the hill with the sunset right behind them. The sun shined around them as it was about to set, giving the picture a warm glow that radiated off the print. Holding the picture for a little longer, Ichigo set it into his wallet for safe keeping. The next item he grabbed was a small box. Opening the box, Ichigo looks at the diamond ring that sits in it. Holding the ring up into the light, he looks all around the small ring that would fit perfectly around Rukia's petite finger. Ichigo believed that it will be perfect when he gets back to propose to her. He has known Rukia practically his whole life and wanted to know her for the rest of his life. _'Better be prepared midget, we will be spending the rest of life with each other.'_ smirking at the thought, Ichigo puts the ring back into his pocket.

(Two years later, Karakura Town)

Standing under a cherry blossom tree, Rukia is reading a book as she is supposed to be taking care of Yuzu and Karing while they are at the park. It's been two months since the Winter War has ended, thankfully Japan was victorious in the war. It was one of the longest wars for Japan to be in. Many casualities were brought up through Karakura Town. Rukia has been to many funerals in the past year for all the soldiers who could not make it through the war. Each funeral was hard to attend, but there were several that became most difficult. Rukia remembers clearly the funeral of Toshiro Hitsuguya. That one was not only hard for her, but also devastating for Karin. Karin was closest to the cold guy. When Karin heard the news, she locked herself in her room. Rukia had quite a challenge to get her out. It was a terrible month for Karin, and she still feels the burden of the tragedy in her heart everyday. But as the next few months passed, Karin decided to come back and express her feelings to Rukia. Their bond became more strong from his death. Now all they waited for was Ichigo to come back home.

Closing her book, Rukia looks out into space as she stands under the tree. Above her the tree moves slightly, but it doesn't catch her attention. She sees a few cherry blossoms fall down from the tree and tries to catch them. One by one, she catches many flowers and is about to walk forward to catch one more until something fell out of the tree. In front of her, she sees honey brown eyes and a big smile from a face. Hanging from the tree is Ichigo Kurosaki.

_I should be over all the butterflies  
__but I'm into you._

Staring with wide eyes and her mouth opened, Rukia doesn't know what to think except to follow her extinct. Pulling her arm back, she punches Ichigo right in the face. Falling out of the tree, Ichigo lands on the ground painfully. "What the hell midget?! I leave for two years and that's all I get?" Sitting up, Ichigo rubs his nose trying to ease the pain. Staring up to Rukia, he sees how much she has changed over two years. Her hair grew back down to shoulder length and the stubborn bang was still in the middle. Rukia still had the bright violet eyes and super short height. Standing back up, Ichigo pulls her into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Rukia closes her eyes shut as she stands there silently. Soon she can feel the tears slowly coming out of her eyes. "Fool, you don't know how much I was worried about you. I-I'm glad you are back." Stepping back, Ichigo gently puts his hand on her cheek. Staring deeply into her eyes, Ichigo moves into close proximity of her face. Softly placing his lips onto hers, Ichigo finally kisses the girl he hasn't seen in two years. Two years he has been waiting, waiting to kiss those soft lips of his girlfriend. Falling deeper into his hold, Rukia feels the love rush through her all again in that one kiss. Feeling slightly disappointed when he moves away, Rukia frowns at him.

Confidence flows through Ichigo's body as he prepares himself for something he has waited to do. Settling down on one knee, Ichigo pulls out the ring. "Rukia, Iwashopingyouwouldmarrymesoaccepttheringdamnit." Ichigo feels his neck burn up as he realises that he rushed through all his words and begins to feel like a complete idiot. Laughing at his attempt, Rukia tackles Ichigo to the ground. Sitting on top of his stomach, Rukia smiles down and whispers into his ear. "I'll marry you fool."

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter. Again, I would like to apologize to all of you for taking so long! Hopefully I will not take as long. Read and review. You guys are all amazing c: Next chapter will come sooner than this one. Cheers c:


	11. J- jewelry

Welcome back everyone. Ha, I lost count of the days. Well sorry everyone that I took so long to write this chapter.. Hahaha, but I promise I will never forget you guys and the love of Ichiruki! That was a crappy saying.. Well I hope you guys like this chapter and review it c:

Disclaimer: Iwill never own anything except food, we can all happily buy food.

* * *

J- Jewelry

College, the life of parties and studying. After high school, Ichigo settled into Karakura University with all of his friends. The group consisted of Ishida, Chad, Renji, Hisagi, Keigo, Madarame, and just about every guy that was invovled in the group with Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo never thought it would happen, but somehow he ended up rooming with all the guys and a few new ones. All the guys easily got along together on the first day of school. It was common every morning though for the guys to bicker throughout breakfast. It was all jokes that kept the guys close. They ate together, played video games together, worked out together, did homework together, they were pretty much girls who did everything together.

Even though all the guys went to school and kept up their grades, they still had a social life. Friday night was the time where school does not exist to anyone. All the teens come out and go crazy like wild animals. Loud music, decorations, and booze make the party a college function. Sweaty bodies all close together, random people making out, squished dancing, and mayhem come to the scene as the guys walk into the giant house of Orihime Inoue. Orihime Inoue is known to host the biggest parties every friday night. With the help from her sorority group, everyone gets involved with the party. Hearing the doorbell, Orihime runs towards the door happily. "Ishida! You finally came!" Hugging the life out of Ishida. The guys walk around the couple kissing out on the front porch. Many college students are sitting around with drinks in their hands. Curiousity hits the group of guys who walked through as they see not too many people around. "Hey Inoue, where is everyone?" Renji looks back to hear the bubbly girl's answer but can only see her kissing Ishida. "Well I guess we will not be talking to them for awhile.."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Ichigo sips his beer slowly. Feeling relax in the kitchen, Ichigo goes into the fridge to pull out another beer but is beaten to it. Looking over the stranger's shoulder, Ichigo studies this small body who is halfway into the fridge. Slender arms filled with handles of vodka and big bottles of sake. Next he sees soft black hair that curls towards her chin. A petite torso goes down and flares out to curvy hips. Ichigo keeps his eyes own the lower end of her body for some time before she turns around. Ichigo feels awe struck as he spots the two most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Many people have told him before his amber honey eyes were gorgeous, but not compared to this random girl's violet eyes. Shining bright with emotion, Ichigo doesn't notice her smile until he feels cold beer falling down onto his shirt. Cursing at himself, Ichigo attempts to dry off his shirt with a napkin. Looking back up, Ichigo sees the girl still looking at him laughing.

Setting down the bottles, Rukia walks over and helps the orange haired teen with the spill. "So did you forget how to use a cup?" Patting the front of his shirt, Rukia finishes up as much as she could and throws away the napkin. Taking the time to study this boy, Rukia notices a few things she already likes about this college student. Towering abover her, Rukia feels like she is in the prescense of a giant. Even though he is quite tall, Rukia could see that he is lean and has an athletic built. On top of his head is a bright orange mess that makes it look like he just rolled out of bed. Settling on his eyes, Rukia feels warm staring at the honey brown orbs. She felt like a little bear who wanted to swim in those honey eyes. Feeling a tap on her forhead, Rukia finally comes back to reality. "So what's your name midget?"

Growling at the offensive name, Rukia turns around with her arms cross. "Excuse me, I am not a midget. You are just a tall guy who could be consider a giant. But if you must know, the name is Rukia Kuchiki. It's a displeasure to meet you." Mimicking her actions, Ichigo also turns away. "Well feelings mutual. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Hearing laughter come out of the girl again, Ichigo turns around to see the girl doubled over. "Hey! What's your problem." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rukia takes a moment to collect herself. "N-nothing.. It's just that your name means Strawberry." Glaring at each other, they both grab a glass and a few bottles of sake. Sitting at the table, Ichigo fills both of their glasses. "You, me, and sake. Whoever passes out is the loser. No rules at all, am I clear Strawberry." Grabbing the first glass, Ichigo downs the sake in two seconds flat. Ignoring the burn in his throat, Ichigo smirks evilly at the girl in front of her. "Game on, midget."

Two hours crawl by and four bottles of sake have been devoured. Feeling the heat in their bodies, Ichigo and Rukia are stuffed into the closet. Moving his shaking hands down her body, Ichigo lightly glides his hands around her hips. Lifting her up and slamming her body against the wall, Ichigo hovers his lips right next to her ear. "Damn, I didn't know you could hold down all that alcohol." Nipping the lobe of her ear, Ichigo smirks as he receives a light gasp from the small girl in front of him. Moving his lips down her neck, Ichigo places butterfly kisses along her neck. Soon her changes it up and begins to suck on her soft neck. Ichigo keeps the action up even though he has no clue what is going on between him and this small girl. Ichigo never kissed a girl like this before, or even a girl before. He was a closed person for his whole life and barely let anyone in. But the moment he laid his eyes on this girl, he knew he felt attraction in her. It was also the alcohol that messed with his brain, but he sure as hell didn't care.

Rukia was burning even more now as she felt the hot kisses from this man travel along her neck. Rukia knew that this guy was attractive, even with the bright orange hair. She felt mesmorized by his looks and his personality as the sake was consumed throughout the night. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Rukia pulls his head up to level with hers. Taking the lead between the two, Rukia smashed her lips onto his. Moving in sync, Rukia felt pleasure and lust in the kiss coming from Ichigo. Feeling bold and a bit risky, Rukia drives her tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Circling his tongue a few times, Rukia is able to make the male moan deeply. Detaching herself from the attractive male, Rukia takes Ichigo's hand and rushes up the stairs to a secluded room. Closing the door behind her, Rukia leaps back up to ravish Ichigo all over again.

Easily catching her into his arms, Ichigo participates with the active kissing coming from Rukia. Not stopping with this activity, Ichigo travels towards the king size bed. Setting her down onto the bed, Ichigo leans down to stay close to the female. Staring deeply into her eyes, Ichigo softly whispers to Rukia. "I want you Rukia Kuchiki, I want you badly." Smashing his lips onto hers, a night of play keeps the two entertained as the party goes on.

The morning finally rolls in through the rooms of the house. Shining brightly through the curtains, Ichigo groans and hides his face deeper into the pillow. Inhaling through his nose, Ichigo yelps as he falls out of the bed. Realizing that he was not in his own bed, Ichigo frantically looks around to see all of his clothes off and a very naked woman sleeping in the same bed. Feeling the coldness from the ground on his bare bottom, Ichigo jumps up and gathers all of his clothes. Putting his clothes on, Ichigo rushes over to the side of the bed to shake the girl up. As Ichigo shakes the girl in bed, he soon remembers that he just did the dirty deed with a random stranger. Running to the door, Ichigo begins to ramble and scream at her. "S-sorry for last night. Agh! No I didn't mean that, uh. I'll see you later? Hm, oh crap! I don't know what to say." Closing the door behind him, Ichigo failed to see the big grin on Rukia's face.

Finally entering his own dorm, Ichigo slides down the door and begins to settle down. His peace is soon lost as he hears laughing erupt from the guys in his room. Glaring at the guys in the room, Ichigo feels annoyance boil through his body. "What the hell is wrong?" Seeing the fingers point towards his neck, Ichigo looks down to see a very feminine necklace around his neck. A white bunny head and carrot were sitting on top of his chest with a silver chain holding it. Looking at the back, Ichigo notices the initials R.K. on it. "Hey, Ichigo. I didn't know you were into jewelry?" Laughter ruptured through the whole house as the guys made fun of Ichigo for the bunny necklace.

Walking around the campus, Ichigo finds the short raven haired girl sitting on a bench. Running up to her, Ichigo holds out the necklace with a frown. Shoving it into her hands like something bad, Ichigo turns around to walk away. "Here you go! Your stupid necklace gave me a hard time with the guys." Still fuming at the incident, Ichigo gawks at the girl as she laughs at him. "Well I have to admit, it does match your hair carrot top."

* * *

Welp, here is the end of this chapter! I'm not sure why it took me so long, I am sorry for that.. I hope you guys liked it :) It was quite fun to right a spicy chapter ;) Please read and review!  
See you all next chapter. Cheers c:


	12. K- karate

Hello everyone. :) I hope you guys are having a good time reading this. I'm surprised I have even thought this many one shots. I feel bad that it's taking me so long to update this.. :( But I'm glad you guys are still reading this! I hope you enjoy the chapter c:

Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach. If I did, Bleach would be the worst manga/anime in the world..

* * *

K- karate

In Karakura Private High, karate was one of the main sports the school was known for. Every year the school team would take first place at every tournament and was the undefeated school that no one ever liked. The karate team consisted of the toughest guys in the school. The captain of the team was senior Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo has been in karate since he was a mere child. He was never the best at karate when he was a young kid. He was actually the worst kid in his class at karate. Ichigo was often being defeated by countless kids, including Tatsuki Arisawa, his next door neighbor back at home. Ichigo took the initiative though during summer and winter breaks to train extra hard for karate. Once Ichigo turned thirteen, he became a karate master among his age group. Winning countless matches and tournaments, Ichigo soon became addicted to this physical activity. Ichigo followed the footsteps of the Kurosaki males by being the captain of the Karakura Karate Team, but that soon changed during the school year.

Screaming of all the guys echoed through the walls of the school as they all read the flyer in front of the school gym. Many guys began to walk around looking for the superintendent to talk about this one problem that circulated around the school. Renji and Ichigo burst through the doors of the gym and find the karate instructor, Zaraki Kenpachi. "Coach Kenpachi! What the hell is going on here at this school?!" Kenpachi looks up when he hears Ichigo's booming voice. Smiling at Ichigo, Kenpachi walks around his desk and clasps his hand onto the boys shoulders. "Well my two kids, we are merging schools with Karakura Elite. Budget cuts for the school. The girls karate team will be joining us. Kurosaki, you will be meeting their team captain today." Eyes widen on Ichigo's face and Renji's mouth hits the floor. "What. The. Fuck.?" Kenpachi leaves the office laughing at the two's reaction.

Walking through the courtyard, Rukia Kuchiki attempts to find the school gym. She has never been at Karakura Private, but she would need to know around the school soon. Looking back up from the map, Rukia smirks when she sees the school gym. Feeling pride from finding the gym in ten minutes, Rukia finally enters the gym. Watching guys fight, Rukia is interested how the men fight here at the school. She has heard from many teens that the guys at this private school were very talented. Through the crowd of fighting teens, Rukia sees a bright orange blob on the main mat in the gym. Stepping closer to the center of the gym, Rukia watches closely to the movements flowing through the teen's body. Rukia becomes mesmorized by the strength seen noticeably on the teen's body that she is watching. Seeing the muscles flex with each movement, Rukia feels lust course through her body from the attractiveness coming from the boy.

Shaking her head at the crazy thought, Rukia takes a seat on th bleacher and waits for the match to be over. In tow minutes of watching the match, Rukia is impressed how fast the orange haired teen pinned down the young kid. "Nice try Hiroshi, next time keep the stance more relaxed." Ichigo then turns around to hear clapping behind him. Turning around, Ichigo looks down to see a small girl clapping with a small smile on her face. "Very nice execution on your punches, but your kicks are slightly sloppy." Ichigo scowls at the girl who criticized him on his skill. "What are you talking about little girl? I don't think a person your size could handle this sport." Seconds later, Ichigo is looking up towards the ceiling and sees said small girl right above him.

Ichigo feels confused as to what happened with him and this raven haired girl. He never thought anyone half his size could flip him over, let alone take him down in general. Sitting back up, Ichigo glares at this stranger who flipped over. "So, what do you want bitch? You can't join the team if you don't even go here." Pulling out papers Rukia smiles sickly towards him. "Well, captain. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the captain at Karakura Elite. Pleasure to meet you, ignorant fool." Grabbing the paper out of his hands, Ichigo skims through the information and feels like tearing his hair out in fistfuls. "You are going to be co-captain?!"

Months have passed by, long hard months. Not only has the karate team doubled in size, the power of the team doubled. Many feared the rath of the captains, but if any truly knew, the two captains were loyal and possibly the best captains in the area. During the first weeks the two bickered and bickered like an old married couple. Many members would laugh behind their backs and point out the many times they saw the fights, but they soon regretted it when they were thrown onto the ground. The two captains got close to a couple teammates on the team. Overall, the team became one big family. Kenpachi was quite surprised how the outcome was a great change for the school.

The biggest tournament for the team was in the spring. All the schools traveled to Tokyo for the tournament of the year. The big family of Karakura Private all came together by bus. The bus was a big commotion having about 100 teens on the bus at once. Of course many were fighting with each other and Ichigo was fighting with Rukia as always. "Ichigo Kurosaki! You best believe that I will be competing in the first round tomorrow!" Ichigo feels anger boil in his body while talking to the small girl in front of him. Even though most people thought the two completely hated each other, it was far from that. Truthfully, those two had deep feelings for each other, but they didn't know exactly how to act on it. "You will not go out there Rukia! As captain you must follow my instructions." Pulling her into the back of the bus, Ichigo holds her down and stays hidden.

Looking around to make sure they were hidden well, Ichigo wraps his arms around Rukia. Lowering his mouth next to her ear, Ichigo begins to whisper softly to her. "Please Rukia, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm worried about you, I don't want you to do bad damage to your leg. I saw the giant bruise you got from the last match." Sighing in defeat, Rukia leans her head against Ichigo's chest. "Okay, I'll sit out the first match." Feeling victorious in this verbal battle, Ichigo squeezes Rukia and kisses her forehead softly. "Good, now you can watch me dominate the opening day matches."

Three days later, everyone is pumped up for the final match of the tournament. All of the men were victorious in their pool, now it was the final match for Rukia. Rukia struggled with the pain in her leg, but has won every time she was in. Feeling her energy going away, Rukia begins to feel the pain course through her leg once again. Everyone is cheering her on as she dodges the punches and kicks coming from Tier Harribel. She isn't sure how much longer she could last as Harribel's speed seems to increase. Time soon slowed down as both girls took a punch in the chest and entered a world of darkness.

Slowly lights came into Rukia's field of vision. She can see blurred figures, but she isn't sure who is who. Rukia can hear muffled voices and one loud one over everyone. Feeling warmth in her hands, Rukia grasps on to whatever she feels. "Good morning midget, time you finally got up." shaking her head a couple times, Rukia can finally see all her teammates and Ichigo standing around her in a circle. Slowly sitting up, Rukia rubs her head and looks around. "What happened? All that I can remember is that I was in the final match against Harribe and..." Rukia stops talking as she is brought in to a tight hug by Ichigo. "Shh, calm down. You won the match Rukia, you won it for us." Cheering breaks out and everyone begins to join the hug that squishes Rukia.

Standing in front of the trophy, the group gathers around for a photo. All the newspaper reporters stand in front with their big, fancy cameras. After a few minutes of moving around, the team finally got situated in a ordered group and began smiling for pictures. Once the newspaper reporters left, the class yearbook committee finally came and started taking pictures. Orihime Inoue prepared her camera for one last picture. "Okay guys! Time to take the last picture that will be in the yearbook. Ready? One..Twoo.. and Three!" The flash brightened the room and the picture was developed fast. Everyone gathered around Orihime as she took a look at the photo. The whole room was soon filled with awes. Everyone in the picture were all smiling and cheering, except for two captains. Right in the front, Rukia is bright red like a tomato with Ichigo kissing her on the lips. The teens look around to see where Rukia and Ichigo are, but they only see Ichigo on the ground in pain. "I can't wait to see this in the yearbook!" Orihime cheered as everyone exited the gym, leaving Ichigo behind on the ground.

* * *

Poor Ichigo.. Welp, that was chapter 11. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :) Please read and review! See all of you amazing people later. Cheers c:


	13. L- lies

Ni hao everyone c: I'm finally back from the hospital and the boyfriend is all better. Now it's time for me to start writing more chapters for this story! I have a rough idea what chapter's letter is what. Well I mean word, or whatever. I'm sure you guys understand me somehow.. Well I hope you like the chapter and please review. Cheers c:

Disclaimer: I will never own something awesome like Bleach, except I do own some Popsicles...

* * *

L- lies

Most of your life you are told not to lie, and usually you followed that rule. But there were always the few kids that broke rules and lied to one another. Ichigo was always the good kid who never lied to anyone. He knew it was never good and that someone would eventually find out about the truth. His mother taught him honesty was the best trait a person could have besides being nice and respectful. But it was never thought that Ichigo would ever lie in his life. It all came to him that he could lie the moment he entered his final year in high school. The first lie Ichigo ever told was during the second week of school to Renji Abarai.

Walking down the hall, Ichigo is pulled into a corner with Renji. Looking across from him, Ichigo is confused at to why Renji pulled him into a corner. Feeling Renji staring him down, Ichigo coughs a couple times and questions the red head in front of him. "So what did you need Renji?"  
"You know Kurosaki, you seem close to Kuchiki. Care to explain? It looks like you two are little love birds." Blinking a couple times, Ichigo feels panic. Him and Rukia have kept their relationship secret among their friends. Ichigo knew about the bets that went around the school about the two having a relationship. It started back last year when Rukia first came to the school. Ichigo and Rukia bickered the first time they laid eyes onto each other. Orihime was the first to comment how their bickering reminded her of an old married couple, and everyone immediately agreed. Of course Rukia and Ichigo were fast to deny any accusation. But the two couldn't stop fate and the moments that brought them together.

"Renji, you know there is nothing going on between me and that little witch."_ Lie._ Renji looks at Ichigo curiously for a few seconds before feeling satisified with Ichigo's answer. "Whatever you say man. You know sometimes, I think you are just lying to everyone." Shaking his head, Ichigo just walks away from Renji. He doesn't want to risk having Renji see his face turn super red like a tomato. Walking down the hall, Ichigo didn't notice several bodies following him in a close range. Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo is surprised to see several girls huddled behind him. Spotting Orihime Inoue in the group, Ichigo is a little freaked out with her being there in a detective costume. Turning back around, Ichigo escaped the madness that was to come from the group of girls.

The second time Ichigo ever lied in his life was in front of his family. This time it was a little close to home when he told the lie. It was when Ichigo took Rukia over to his house. Usually the two never had a problem spending alone time at his house often or her house. This week he took Rukia over to his house so they could watch some old movies together. That was his favorite thing to do, watch movies in his room with his best friend in the world. Halfway through the movie, Ichigo was surprised to hear the loud voice of his father across the hall. "I thought you said everyone was gone, idiot!" Frantically moving out of the bed, Ichigo attempts to hide Rukia in his room. "No time! Get into the closet before my father sees you." Jumping into the closet, Rukia stays as silent as possible while Ichigo deals with his deranged father. "Ichigo my son! I thought I heard someone upstairs with you, is it a girl?" Isshin looks at Ichigo with eyes filled with hope. Ichigo turns around so his father can't see his red face. "No crazy, old man. It was the tv, can you leave now?" Kicking his father out of his room, Ichigo locks his door and let's Rukia out of the closet.

The final time Ichigo attempted to lie was a failure and he got caught. It was a winter day after school and the couple were still at the school. One week a month the class took turns to clean the room, this week was Ichigo and Rukia's turn with Renji and Tatsuki. Tatsuki and Renji were on the third floor while Ichigo and Rukia were on the first floor. Picking Rukia up under her arms, Ichigo sets her on top of the desk. Standing close to her body, Ichigo wraps his arms around her. "Rukia, I told you to bring an extra jacket. You knew it was going to be cold." Looking up from the desk, Rukia gives Ichigo a small smile and puts her hands into his coat pockets. "I didn't think it was going to be that cold. Warm my hands up Ichigo so we can finish the chores and go home to my house for some hot chocolate." Nodding his head to agree, Ichigo leans down for a swift kiss on the lips but doesn't leave right after. Slowly moving his lips, Ichigo decides to deepen the kiss just a little to warm Rukia up. Feeling the love in his kiss, Rukia moves her hands up to his hair and pulls him closer.

As the moment seems to get better for Ichigo and his small girlfriend, he is shocked to feel her push him away at a surprising strength. Tripping over a desk, Ichigo falls down onto the ground and glares at Rukia. "What the hell was that for?!" Seeing Rukia's shocked face, Ichigo turns to see where her eyes are directed and soon feels his life go upside down. Standing right at the door was Renji and Tatsuki with shocked faces. It stays silent among the four for a few minutes before Renji speaks up. "I knew you were lying! Ha! Ichigo man, I knew something was going on between you two. I can't believe I fell for you lies." Ichigo feels a lost at words as he stares at the two by the door with big eyes. "Y-you haven't told anyone yet, have you?" Ichigo prays they didn't but soon feels like falling on the ground dead when he sees the apologetic face coming from Tatsuki. "Sorry guys, I got a picture and sent it to the all of my, err contacts.."

Ichigo yelps when he hears the news from Tatsuki and begins to stomp towards them. Grabbing Renji by the hair and Tatsuki by the wrist, Ichigo takes them to hell where he will kill them both. Rukia sits in the room laughing at the event her boyfriend created with his two friends. Picking up her bag, Rukia follows the three down to see if she could stop anything. One lesson Rukia has learned was that lying led to the truth in the end.

* * *

Here is chapter twelve. I hope you guys liked it c: Make sure you don't lie to me when you review this story. hahaha you guys are awesome. See you all next chapter. Cheers c:


	14. M- music

Hi everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this :) I can't wait to complete this story. It's half way done. This is crazy.. Hahaha. Well please read and review as always. Thanks c:

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But I do own a wonderful boyfriend I will be seeing soon c:

* * *

M- music

Sitting in the field at the Karakura Ampitheatre, many families and groups of friends gathered around for a summer concert. It was a famous band that traveled around Japan throughout the whole summer and was on it's final stop. Jade has been to Karakura several times, but it seems like a new experience every time they came to this small town. Many girls would have signs and decorated shirts to wear as they screamed at the band. Those girls occupied the front of the stage as many stayed towards the back and relaxed on the lawn. On the lawn there were several blankets and chairs that people used to sit on. Sitting in the center of the lawn was a big group of teenagers.

In a cirlce was a group of students from Karakura University who were there to watch an old friend play. Orihime invited the group to watch Ichigo and Chad play on stage. Sitting with Orihime was Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Uryuu, Renji, and Rukia. The teens have been all close friends since middle school and stayed glued together throughout high school. Unfortunately once college arrived, the group broke apart to follow their dreams. Orihime and Tatsuki went to the local college with Uryuu and Renji. Mizuiro and Keigo decided to take a year break then join the others at the local college. Rukia was the only one to leave Karakura for Tokyo University to study photography. It was a surprise for everyone to see Rukia at the concert. No one thought she would be able to make it, but she was able to come down and visit for the weekend.

Rukia moved to Tokyo and has been living there for seventeen months. No one was happy when the small girl left Karakura in the summer, but no one wanted to stop her from living. The group knew Rukia had a great chance to succeed in photography. Everyone was truly excited for her, except a certain teen. Ichigo never admitted that he hated the idea of Rukia leaving, but he didn't want to hold her back. Ichigo and Rukia did not exactly end on great terms before she left for school, but they soon resolved their issues the night before she left. Everyone kept in contact with Rukia via email every week. Even though everyone contacted her by email, Ichigo went the extra mile and called her every night. The two stayed pretty close even though they were miles apart, but they had ways to see each other.

Every weekend Ichigo would sit in his room for hours with the computer on. Video chatting had become an important aspect in their relationship. Many emotions would be shared between the two. Happiness, anger, tears, confusion, love, envy, every emotion you could name have appeared between them. There were times Ichigo wished he was right there when anything happened to Rukia. Same thing went with Rukia, she could read Ichigo easily when he was feeling down or angry. Now that she sees Ichigo on the stage, she sees a whole new person.

_And don't go to bed yet love, I think it's too early_  
_And we just need a little time to ourselves_  
_If my wall clock tells me that it's 4 in the morning I'll give it hell_

_Cause I've been trying way too long_  
_To try and be the perfect song_  
_When our hearts are heavy burdens_  
_We shouldn't have to bear alone_

_So goodnight moon and goodnight you_  
_When you're all that I think about_  
_All that I dream about_  
_How'd I ever breathe without_  
_A goodnight kiss from goodnight you_

As the melodies traveled throughout the ampitheatre, Rukia could feel her heartbeat speed up. Just the look of Ichigo playing an instrument made her want to melt. Each note hit her in the heart. Rukia could feel the dedication and the hardship the guys went through to make this song powerful. As the song came to an end, Rukia could feel the tears slowly fall down her face. Looking up at the stage, she could see beautiful amber eyes staring at her.

Rukia didn't hear the clapping fans as she keeps her eyes on the orange haired teen. Moving towards the front of the stage, Rukia keeps her sights on Ichigo and travels to him as fast as possible. The two meet each other behind the stage. Looking at each other, Rukia feels like she is alone in the world with Ichigo. Feeling two strong arms pull her into a warm body, Rukia feels pure happiness as she embraces Ichigo. Seventeen months, way too long for not seeing a special person in a period of time. Inhaling the deep scent coming from Ichigo, Rukia could feel her heart flutter against her chest. Looking up to Ichigo's face, Rukia sees a small smile grace his thin lips. "Hey Ru, great to see you back."

Wiping her eyes, Rukia just smiles at the sound of his voice. Smashing her face into his chest, Rukia enjoys the warmth coming from the tall teen. Ichigo pulls Rukia up and carries her into the changing room. Feeling the need for some privacy, Ichigo just wanted to focus on Rukia. Setting her down on the couch, Ichigo squishes himself right next to her on the couch. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ichigo pulls Rukia close to him as possible. "It's hard to admit, but I sure did miss you." Laughing ruptured from Rukia and Ichigo felt the need to join her in this activity. "Wow, what moving words coming from Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm somewhat impressed." Ichigo glares at Rukia as she kept laughing at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo felt lost since Rukia would not answer his question. Pulling his face close, Rukia lays her small lips onto his cheek. Moving her lips away and getting off his lap, Rukia whispers to Ichigo softly into his ear. "Nothing, I missed you too."

As Rukia pulls herself off of his lap, Ichigo decides to pull her back. Wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, Ichigo holds onto her as if his life was on it. Staring deeply into her eyes, Ichigo puts Rukia into a trance. "Just stay Rukia. I don't want you to leave again." Rukia looks down at Ichigo and just smiles. Placing each hand on his face, Rukia leans her forehead onto his. "I'm staying now, I'm done with college. Got a place for me in your apartment?" Feeling excitement from her statement, Ichigo leans in as close as possible to Rukia. Closing his eyes at once, Ichigo places his lips softly onto Rukia's waiting lips. Feeling his heart pick up in beats, Ichigo could die happily. As the two stay close together, their dream come true abruptly stops with the door opening.

Ichigo turns bright red like a strawberry and feels embarrassed as the guys begin to snicker at the sight. The group piles into the small room and gather around on the couches. Everyone begins to chat and eat throughout the night. It feels like high school all over again as stories are brought up once again. Many blushed and laughed at the stories that made fun of Ichigo, Renji, Keigo, and others. Hours pass by fast for the group as they all take a trip down memory lane. One by one, the group dispands as the day begins to end. Ichigo and Rukia are the last to leave the once crowded ampitheatre.

The cool summer breeze relaxed the two as they walked down the empty street. Rukia felt like she missed a lot in Karakura when she was only gone for a little over a year. She missed the small town that made everyone feel like family. She missed how close she was to everyone and could practically walk everywhere. Of course the thing she missed the most was her friends. The weekend sleepovers, Tuesday lunches, movie Fridays, everything. She mainly missed the tall guy that stood next to her. Looking next to her, she could see the setting sun behind his head. The sun radiated and made his orange hair seem to shine bright. Rukia thought Ichigo looked handsome as always. Smiling at the soft image, Rukia walked closer towards Ichigo. Feeling Rukia's hand next to his, Ichigo pulls her small hand into his. The two slowly walk down the street towards his house.

* * *

Wow this story is half way done. I didn't think it would get this far. I'm glad you guys are still reading this story. Please read and review. Thanks! You are all awesome. Cheers c:


End file.
